


Devoted Service

by EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Butts, Condoms, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dresses, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Lace Panties, Love, Lube, M/M, Maids, Massage, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Panties, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Scent Kink, Spanking, Stockings, Stress Relief, Submission, Sweat, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604/pseuds/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604
Summary: Craig is burnt out and overwhelmed by college, and his anger is leading to fights with his boyfriend Tweek. Tweek knows he needs to do something to help before their relationship is damaged beyond repair- and he has a perfect idea: service from a kind-hearted blond maid.





	Devoted Service

Tweek was snoring quietly, his world muted by peaceful sleep. Sunlight streamed through the window onto him; birds were chirping outside, and the snow that had been covering the town had recently melted, the remains glimmering lightly in the sun. He softly hummed the classical piece “Morning Mood” in his sleep—one of his favorites.

Suddenly, he was awoken by a loud crashing sound and the sound of someone shouting  _“Fuckin’ useless piece of shit!”_

He bolted upright, crying out in fear, but calmed down as he recognized the voice as Craig's. His wonderful, loving boyfriend...well, usually. He got out of bed, stretching his arms above his head to pop his joints. He ran his fingers through his wild hair in an unsuccessful attempt to fix it, before walking out of the room to where he had heard Craig.

As he entered the living room, he saw the noirette sitting on the couch, wincing and rubbing his foot.

“Y-you okay, honey?” he asked timidly.

Craig looked over at him, a sullen expression on his face, and gruffly said, “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Y-you sure? You look like it hurts pretty bad…” Tweek said with concern, empathy for his boyfriend taking over as he stepped a little closer.

“ _Yes_ , I'm sure.”

“Okay. W-well, if you ever need anything, I'm here.”

Craig groaned a little and stood up.

“You always say that like it'll fix anything. I don't _need_ bullshit platitudes, Tweek.”

Confused and a little hurt, Tweek responded, “Don’t yell at me! I was just trying to help.”

“Yeah. _Trying_. Just don't bother,” Craig growled dismissively, waving his hand vaguely in Tweek's direction and walking off.

“Yeah, walk away! I know, I'm _suuuch_ a burden on you!” Tweek spat at him, his voice acidic with resentment.

Craig didn't respond, as he was already out the door and walking away.

Tweek sighed and sat down on the light brown couch. Craig wasn't himself lately. Normally, he was kind and considerate, always doing everything he could to calm Tweek down. But college was taking its toll on him. The stress of being constantly overworked, always having _something_ that needed doing, never getting a break...Tweek knew how awful that could feel.

Still, he didn't think it was fair that Craig was taking it out on him. Craig hadn't gotten violent, of course—he would never hit Tweek no matter how angry he was—but he had lashed out, and said some hurtful things. But Tweek knew he didn't mean them—at least, he _hoped_ not.

This wasn't the Craig he fell in love with. And if Craig kept going like this, he would burn himself out, and, chances were, take Tweek with him. Tweek needed to do something to help. Luckily, he already had the perfect idea—a very special surprise that he was sure Craig would love. The blond stood up again and began going through his usual morning routine, preparing to go out. He had some shopping to do.

Later that day, Craig barged through the front door of their shared house and tossed his heavy backpack to the ground, then threw himself onto the couch. His blue chullo hat was slipping off, his hair was messy, and his forehead and armpits were drenched with sweat that dampened his white NASA-brand shirt. He growled and muttered angrily under his breath, his fists clenched.

Tweek took a moment to examine himself in the mirror of their bedroom, and exhaled softly. He was ready.

With elegant, graceful steps (he had been practicing his posture), Tweek stepped out of the room and walked towards the living room where Craig was. Craig, meanwhile, glanced up as he heard a faint clicking sound—almost like...high heels? But that couldn't be—the only other person in the house was Tweek, and he would never—

“Good, you're finally back,” came Tweek's gentle, high-pitched voice.

Craig looked up at the source of the voice, his jaw immediately dropping. It was comical in a way.  

Tweek was wearing a white-and-black maid dress, with all sorts of ruffles. His slender hands were folded over his lap, and he wore white evening gloves that reached to his elbows, and white thigh-high stockings. On his feet were black high heels (that explained the noise).

“Welcome home, Master,” Tweek said.

Craig barely managed to dumbly stammer out, “Uh...Tweek, why are you…”

“Dressed like this? Why, any self-respecting maid has the whole outfit. You can't serve your master properly if you don't look the part.”

“M-Master?”

“Of course. You're my master and I'm your maid. I'm here to serve you however I may.”

Tweek lifted the edges of his short skirt and elegantly curtsied.

“Now, what are my orders?” he asked.

Craig was once again unable to formulate a coherent sentence, only gaping as he stared at his boyfriend.

Tweek smiled kindly and said, “That's all right. I have a few things planned. Please, lie down and relax.”

Craig obeyed, lying back on the couch. He found that it was actually quite comfortable when you were lying down, and that relaxed him a little.

“Excuse me for just a moment,” said Tweek, curtsying again and stepping towards the kitchen.

As he laid down and Tweek walked out, Craig marveled at just how _hot_ Tweek looked. He wasn't normally very interested in crossdressing, but something about the way the blond looked...the tight dress hugging his curvy hips, the stockings squeezing his rather thick thighs, the faint flash of lacy white panties covering his plump ass as his skirt fluttered up slightly…

_If there's a God, I have been blessed._

Tweek walked into the kitchen and to the counter, where a tray of cupcakes was placed, with a plate beside it. He leaned against the counter and squealed a little. This was so exciting! If it were anyone else, he'd be embarrassed out of his mind, but with Craig...Tweek had always been the one to suggest newer, kinkier things to try, but so far they had only gotten up to some light bondage and spanking—never anything like this. Still, he was enjoying it, as evidenced by the heavy blush on his face and the twitching of his hard cock against his lacy panties. He only hoped Craig was enjoying it just as much.

He took a moment to collect himself and placed several of the frosted cupcakes onto the plate, then carried it out into the living room.

“I made some cupcakes for you, Master. Chocolate, your favorite.”

“Thanks…”

Craig took a small cupcake; it was decorated with pink frosting in the shape of a heart. He unwrapped it and bit into it, placing the paper back onto the plate. Upon taking his first bite, he gasped a little and devoured the rest of it, licking his fingers clean of frosting.

“Your cupcakes are always the best,” he praised.

“Have another, then,” offered Tweek, gesturing to the plate that still had quite a few pastries on it.

Craig sat up, saying, “But I really should do my homework…”

“Please, worry about that later, Master. I'll help you with it when you need it, but for now, you need to relax. Have another cupcake.”

Craig started to protest, but decided it couldn't hurt to take a load off for a while. He then laid back down and ate the second cupcake in seconds, soft noises of contentment coming from his throat. Looking over at Tweek, he couldn't help but get even more aroused; feminine clothing just looked _right_ on Tweek.

“You look a little tense, Master. Maybe a massage would help?” Tweek suggested, clasping his hands together (after setting the tray down, of course). “Oh, you're all red! Is it hot? Should I open a window?”

“No!” Craig snapped, a little irritated from all the questions. Seeing Tweek's slightly crestfallen expression, he quickly said, “I mean, no, I'm not hot. A massage might be nice, though.”

“O-of course, sir. Please lay on your stomach and take your shirt off.”

_Sir, huh? I like all these names._

Craig pulled off his white shirt, and Tweek took it from his hands, saying, “This shirt must be dirty. I'll go put in the laundry.”

Tweek walked down the hallway to the right, and Craig took the opportunity to stare at him some more. The blond moved steadily and carefully, and seemed to sway his hips a little as he walked. Craig _really_ enjoyed the sight of those curvy hips swaying. As he continued to examine Tweek, he noticed that the movement was causing his skirt to flutter up even more than before. His plump, feminine ass was clearly visible, as were the panties Craig had only seen a glimpse of earlier, and each step caused it to bounce a small bit.

_Okay, God, I know I said I was blessed earlier, but can ya tone it down? Ya can't show off an ass like that and then not let me use it._

_Could_ he use it, though? Tweek seemed to be acting fairly flirty, and since he had his shirt off already, maybe he could order Tweek to do some lewd things. He might have to at this point—he was hard as a rock, and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to leap up, pin Tweek against the wall, and pound him into oblivion.

Tweek stepped into the laundry room and briefly stopped walking. Overcome with arousal, he pressed the shirt to his nose and inhaled deeply, a shudder going through his body. He knew it was strange, but Craig's smell—especially his sweat—seemed to really turn him on. The poor blond's face was heavily flushed, as he began to imagine Craig ordering him to present, pinning him against the wall, making use of his body…

A bit lost in his fantasy, he tossed the shirt into the washing machine and started it, then rejoined his boyfriend—his _master_ —in the living room. Seeing Craig shirtless—his rather muscular chest, arms, and torso exposed, glistening with sweat—didn't help Tweek calm down much.

“Um, please lie on your stomach, Master.”

Craig turned over so he was lying face down, and Tweek approached him, stretching his arms and hands a bit.

“Is it all right if I take my gloves off, sir? You're sort of, um... _sweaty_ , and I don't want to get them dirty,” Tweek said, his voice cracking a little as he said “sweaty”.

“Sure, go ahead.”

Tweek removed his long gloves and set them aside, then gently placed his hands on Craig's muscular back and began rubbing, slowly moving his hands downward. He had always loved touching Craig's upper body; something about how strong the noirette was made him feel safe. He hadn't been this strong when they were younger, but after a fight that went poorly, Craig had begun working out, claiming he needed to protect Tweek. Tweek had thought that he could protect himself just fine, but he appreciated that Craig was trying.

The blond shook his head a little, as he had become distracted and gone a little too low. Without realizing it, he had been groping and massaging Craig's ass.

“Enjoyin’ yourself?” Craig asked, a sly grin on his face.

“Gah!” cried Tweek, jerking his hands away and blushing heavily. “Pl-please forgive me, Master! I-I-I don't know what came over me—”

“It's fine. Just do what ya need to do.”

Tweek exhaled to psych himself up again, and resumed massaging Craig's back and broad shoulders.

Craig found himself involuntarily letting out a satisfied groan as Tweek began his ministrations. His soft, smooth hands rubbing his back, working out every kink…

_Heh. Kink._

Was extremely relaxing. He felt his stress begin to melt away, his boyfriend’s loving care making him feel at peace. The groping had been nice, too, he thought; though he was by no means a bottom, he did like being touched and fondled.

After about 20 minutes (with occasional breaks for Craig to sit up and eat another cupcake), Tweek smiled softly and took his hands off of Craig's back.

“There we are. How do you feel now, Master?”

Craig sat up and let out a satisfied groan again.

“So much better!” he said, sounding rather happy despite his monotone voice. “It's like all my stress is just gone. Where'd you learn to do that, anyway?”

“Oh, any maid should know how to give a good massage,” Tweek said, a little evasively.

“Yeah, I bet you...oh.”

The “oh” came from Craig having glanced down, as one usually does without knowing it, and seeing that his erection was clearly visible through his tight jeans. Tweek let out a soft gasp as well, showing that he saw it too.

“U-uh, sorry about that..” said Craig.

Despite the blush on his face, Tweek did enjoy seeing Craig’s bulge, especially since he hadn't...done anything with it in some time; he kindly responded, “N-no, it's perfectly all right. Erections are common during massages.”

Though he was a little embarrassed (it had been a while since they'd last been intimate), Craig saw this as a great opportunity; he could get the relief he’d been craving ever since he saw Tweek in that outfit.

“Maybe you could...take care of it for me?” he suggested, smiling slyly.

“O-oh?” Tweek asked nervously. However, that nervousness soon seemed to vanish, as he grinned back and purred, “Well, of course, sir. What would you like me to do first?”

Craig quickly unbuttoned his pants, allowing his hard cock out. Tweek let out another gasp.

“Why don't ya be a good maid and suck it for me?”

“ _Yes, Master_ ," said Tweek breathily.

Tweek was easily twice as aroused as he had been, and that was saying something. Whenever Craig talked to him like that, dominated him...whenever he got to see, and touch, Craig's huge throbbing cock...it was almost too much!

Of course, he didn't mind dominating Craig either. He wondered if he _could_ dominate Craig while dressed like this. Sitting on his face, maybe?

More thoughts of having hot, passionate sex with his boyfriend ran through his head, his face burning with its blush. He began gently stroking Craig's shaft with his right hand, enjoying its warmth as it twitched slightly.

Craig leaned back and shut his eyes as Tweek's soft hand rubbed against his cock. The blond lovingly kissed his tip, causing Craig to shudder a little, then gently wrapped his lips around it.

“Mm…” Tweek quietly moaned.

He couldn't help himself; whenever he was subbing, he derived pleasure just from giving Craig pleasure. He loved hearing those quiet moans and exhales that got louder and breathier as Craig got closer and closer to cumming.

 _But he's never gonna cum at all if you don't pleasure him, dummy,_ flashed into his thoughts, and he quickly began sucking the tip.

Tweek gradually leaned forward, taking more of Craig's length into his mouth. Craig grunted again and involuntarily bucked his hips forward, driving more of his shaft into Tweek's mouth. Tweek always gave incredible blowjobs; sometimes when he dommed, he'd make Craig beg for him to wrap those cute lips around his cock, and suck and lick it like a pro...

His fantasy soon became reality, as Tweek began swirling his soft tongue around Craig's cock. Precum spurted from it, which Tweek eagerly swallowed, savoring its slightly salty taste. The blond glanced up at Craig and fluttered his eyelashes, giggling softly.

Craig's eyes were open and looking down at him, which made Tweek very happy indeed, since he liked to see the look in his boyfriend’s eyes as he neared orgasm. He continued happily pleasuring Craig, taking more of his large cock into his mouth; soon, Craig's entire eight-inch member was being eagerly licked and sucked by the blond maid. At this point, the noirette was leaning back, gritting his teeth slightly, and breathing in and out heavily; his cock throbbed harder than it had before and spurted even more warm precum. Tweek let out a few pleasured moans to entice Craig and arched his back a little, making his ass more visible. Craig continued staring down at Tweek, enjoying the sight of his blue eyes filled with happiness and lust, of his bright red cheeks...and of his ass, of course.

Noticing Craig's obvious pleasure, Tweek began bobbing his head back and forth. His own hard member throbbed and spurted a small amount of precum, the sensation of his panties rubbing against it only making him more aroused. He continued licking and sucking, stimulating Craig as quickly and skillfully as he knew how; he anxiously waited for Craig to cum, for his warm load to flood Tweek's mouth and flow down his throat. He wanted to bring his boyfriend to orgasm, swallow every drop of his sticky cum like a good obedient maid.

Craig tensed up and grunted loudly. Tweek gasped happily and waited for that familiar feeling of Craig's body shuddering as he came.

“Tweek, wait! Stop! Take it out!” he suddenly ordered.

A little reluctant but still willing to obey, Tweek pulled away, glancing down dejectedly as Craig's cock left his mouth. Craig gritted his teeth harder and tightly gripped the soft couch cushions, resisting the urge to blow his load all over Tweek's adorable flushed face. Neither the shuddering of pleasure, nor Craig, came.

“I-is something wrong, Master?” asked a slightly disappointed Tweek, though he tried not to show it.

“No, nothin's wrong, babe...It's just, if I'm gonna cum, I want it to be in that tight ass of yours,” Craig said teasingly. “Now lean against the wall over there and present it for your master.”

That excited Tweek even more. He loved being ordered around like that.

 _God, you're such a slut sometimes,_ thought the blond. _But as long as Craig's happy…_

He stood up and walked to a nearby wall, then bent over, leaning against the wall, and lifted his skirt to expose his ass.

“Perfect,” said Craig, standing up and walking closer to Tweek.

Craig stared at his boyfriend intently, licking his lips a little; Tweek was looking over his shoulder at him, his face flushed. As Craig approached the blond, he stared lecherously at his ass and the lacy underwear he wore, some of which was sandwiched between his pillowy cheeks.

 _I wish I were those panties_ , Craig thought, then shook his head as he realized how strange that sounded.

He reached forward and eagerly grabbed a handful of Tweek's ass; watching it squish in his hand, feeling its soft plumpness, caused his saliva-coated cock to harden again.

“Twee-eek~” he said in a singsong way.

“Yes, M-Master?”

“Slide your panties down and spread your perfect ass.”

With a quick “ _Yes, Master_ ,” and a nod, Tweek gently slid his precum-stained panties down to his knees, then grabbed his left cheek and gently spread it to the side; his tight pink asshole was exposed, clean, with almost no body hair—just the way Craig liked it.

The noirette gently grabbed his cock and rubbed his tip against Tweek's entrance teasingly.

“You think you can take it without any lube?” he asked.

“Umm…”

Tweek thought about it—though he tended to not think clearly when he was very aroused, he tried his best. They _had_ been forced to go without lube or condoms before, if they ran out or decided to have sex somewhere more...out of the way.

_Like that time in the school bathroom…now, don't get distracted, Tweek. Just answer him._

“I-I think we should use it just in case, Master. We don't want to make too much of a mess.”

“Aw, but that means I have to stop touchin’ your butt to go get it,” said Craig, in a playful way that made it clear he wasn't actually that sad.

“I can get it for you, Master. I'll b-be quick, I promise.”

Tweek started to walk away, but then tripped a little, since his panties were still around his knees. Craig instinctively reached out to catch him, but he steadied himself and raised a hand to indicate he was fine.

Craig, shrugging a little, suggested, “Why don’t ya just take the panties off? You won't need ‘em anyway.”

“Of course, Master,” said Tweek, sliding his panties all the way down and giggling slightly.

He gently stepped over them as they fell to the floor, and Craig held out his hand; Tweek promptly handed them to him and walked down the hallway into their bedroom.

As he walked off, Craig made sure to get one more good look at his slightly jiggling ass, then glanced down at the scrunched-up underwear in his hand. Shrugging a little, he raised them to his nose and sniffed slightly—just out of curiosity, of course. The faint smell of sweat and precum was actually not unpleasant, and it showed how aroused Tweek had been, which Craig _loved_ seeing. Craig then took notice of his cock, which was still coated with Tweek's saliva. That wasn't ideal; he'd need to clean it up. However, the only thing he had nearby that could work as a rag was...Tweek's lingerie. Craig hesitantly placed them around his cock and began to rub them up and down his length, in an attempt to clean off as much saliva as he could.

Of course, there were many reasons Tweek often called Craig “dumbass” (playfully), and this was one of them. Craig realized, as his hand and the soft panties rubbed against his cock, that this felt good: the scent of Tweek's arousal, along with the feeling of stroking himself, sent small twinges of pleasure through him. Obviously if he kept going, he'd cum before Tweek even got back, so he needed to stop, which might mean he couldn't clean himself completely. Reluctantly, Craig stopped rubbing himself and set the panties down onto the couch; he had gotten some of the saliva off, but not all, and that bothered him a bit.

_That did feel pretty good, though...maybe I should dress up like that next._

Soon, Tweek returned with a small bottle of lube and a condom, and with a, “Here you go, Master,” he handed them to Craig.

Quickly, Craig slid the condom on and rubbed lube onto his twitching cock. Tweek retook his position, leaning against the wall with his right hand and spreading his ass with his left. Craig examined Tweek for a second; the latter's face was as flushed as ever, and his breaths were deep and heavy. Craig stepped closer and gently slid his tip into Tweek, causing the blond to exhale sharply. Craig paused for a moment to allow Tweek to get used to it, then continued slowly pushing in. They'd done this many times now, but he still had to go slowly—Tweek could be a bit fragile. Soon, however, he bottomed out inside the blond maid.

Tweek, meanwhile, was enjoying himself quite a bit; Craig entering him was a little painful, but he was mostly used to it at this point. And, of course, he enjoyed anything to do with Craig's cock, meaning all in all, this felt rather good. And this was before Craig had even started thrusting…

Which he quickly began doing. He started off slow and gently groped Tweek's ass, a few quiet moans coming from both of them. Craig sped up a little and thrusted a little harder, eliciting a louder moan from Tweek, and Craig grinned a little; he loved seeing Tweek in the throes of pleasure.

_Huh. Maybe all that poetry he reads is gettin’ to me._

Craig continued to thrust into his boyfriend, eagerly fondling his plump cheeks and enjoying the feeling of Tweek’s tight ass squeezing his shaft.

Tweek’s tongue began to hang out of his mouth a little, leading Craig to smile wider and more mischievously, and ask, “You enjoying yourself?”

“Y-yes, Master…” responded Tweek happily. “A-are you?”

“I always enjoy myself when I'm with you.”

“H-haah…” Tweek breathed out. “Good…”

Craig leaned in and whispered seductively into Tweek's ear, “But I think it'd be more enjoyable if I got a little rougher.”

A little thrill went through Tweek as he heard that.

“Please be as rough as you want, Master,” he responded breathily.

As soon as Tweek finished speaking, Craig started pounding him _hard_ —thrusting into him forcefully and very quickly. The blond’s moans grew louder, more frequent, and more passionate. Hearing Tweek's moans and other sounds of pleasure, and seeing his ass bounce a little with every powerful thrust of Craig's hips, enticed Craig and spurred him to thrust even harder. Aroused greatly, Craig lifted his hand and brought it down hard on Tweek's ass.

“Ah!” Tweek cried out. “Master...oh, f-f-forgive me for being s-so, ahh, undignified, but…”

“Yes?” asked Craig.

_I can b-barely think straight...I need him to…_

“P-please spank me harder~!”

Another devilish smile appeared on Craig's face, and he responded, “If you insist.”

He quickly resumed slapping Tweek’s jiggling ass, each hit drawing out another moan from the blond. Soon, Tweek's ass was a light red color, bruised from Craig's hips and hands hitting it repeatedly. Craig felt himself growing closer to his orgasm again, and Tweek felt the same.

Suddenly, Craig leaned forward, pinning Tweek against the wall, and gave one more especially powerful thrust before cumming. His warm load flooded Tweek’s tight ass, and as Tweek felt his boyfriend’s cock throb and shoot out his fertile cum, he achieved orgasm as well. Tweek's twitching cock spewed sticky cum that flowed down his plump thighs, soaking into the fabric of his stockings.

After taking a minute to catch his breath, Craig warmly said, “Hope I wasn't too rough with ya.”

“Y-you're never too rough. And besides, that's what we have a safe word for. That's why I love you so much, Master—I know you'd never do anything I'm not okay with.”

Craig smiled and wrapped his arms around Tweek’s waist.

“Same to you, Tweek. You're the best maid a guy could ask for,” he said, before adding, “But I'm still a little confused. Why'd you do all this, anyway?”

“W-well...y-you've just been so stressed lately, and we were fighting a lot…” Tweek mumbled, sounding dejected. “So I thought I'd do something to cheer you up.”

Craig found himself dejected by that too. He must have put poor Tweek through so much worry.

“I'm sorry,” he sighed. “You're right, I've been overwhelmed lately, but that's no excuse to be an asshole to you.”

“It's all right, Craig. I know you didn't mean any of those things you said. Now, why don't we go get cleaned up, hmm~? That _is_ a maid's job, after all.”

“You mean...shower together?”

“Of course,” giggled Tweek.

Craig softly kissed Tweek's cheek and lifted him up, starting to carry him down the hallway to their bathroom.

“Tomorrow, I'll help you with your homework, and once we're done, I'll dress up like this again,” promised Tweek.

“You mean I get more hot maid ass?”

“And all the cupcakes you can eat.”

“Sounds perfect,” Craig said.

They entered the bathroom together, where they proceeded to shower and clean each other (and added some groping, of course). Tweek then prepared dinner and, while Craig ravenously ate, changed into his usual green shirt and jeans so he could wash his maid outfit.

He had a feeling he'd be using it quite a bit tomorrow...


End file.
